


I Can Get Up Now, The Dark Clouds Have Lifted

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Cuddles, Fainting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Helpful Tsukishima, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OT4, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Passing Out, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Suga is team mum, Sugamama, Use of suppressants, caring Tsukishima, omega instincts, suppressants, worried Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata goes into heat and Tsukishima, as another Omega, is there to protect and look after him in his weakened state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Get Up Now, The Dark Clouds Have Lifted

**Author's Note:**

> (Title:Love Is On The Radio - McFly)

Tsukishima's long body was wrapped around a sobbing Hinata. 

A sympathetic, pain-fill frown covered his face. 

"I can't do this." Hinata sobbed, clutching the back of Tsukishima's shirt. 

The blond Omega sighed.

"You're alright. You're going to be fine." He tried to comfort. 

Hinata sobbed louder. 

He just wanted the aching and burning to stop. 

"Try to go to sleep, Shouyou." 

Hinata shook his head frantically. 

"I-I-c-can't." 

Tsukishima whined.

He stood up and pulled the ginger-haired Omega into the bathroom and filled the bath tub. 

He helped strip and lowered the other into the burning hot water. 

Hinata sighed with relief. 

He spoke after a while of silence.

"How are your Mates taking this?" Hinata asked. 

Tsukishima shrugged.

"Akaashi understands, but Kuroo and Bokuto are just worried. They don't completely understand Omega's instinct to help each other."

Hinata nodded and gulped.  
"Do you think they'll try to come over here?" He asked nervously. 

The blond shook his head.  
"Not if they want to live. I'm sure Akaashi explained everything to them." 

The room went quiet.

Hinata cleared his throat.  
"Do-do you know how Kageyama is doing?" 

Tsukishima frowned and shrugged.  
"He keeps texting non stop, asking if you're okay."

Hinata nodded.  
"I really scared him, huh?"

Hinata thought back to just before he passed out. He looked to Kageyama who was asking if he was okay. He remembers shaking his head. Regretting the decision to take double the amount of recommended suppressants that morning. 

Tsukishima frowned.  
"You scared everyone. You know Noya started crying?" 

Hinata frowned, his heart beating wildly. How could he do that to his Senpei?!  
"He-did he really?" 

Tsukki nodded. 

"And Suga was pacing back and forth outside the house earlier. His motherly instincts took over." 

Hinata gave a fond smile. Picturing the 'Team Mum' running around frantically because someone wasn't well. 

"Why did you take the suppressants anyway? Everyone is ready to scold you. You know they're illegal, right? They'll damage your body." 

Hinata blushed, he was ashamed. He looked down to the rapidly disappearing bubbles.

"I don't wanna be-I don't have anything against Omega's, they do so much for the world. But I-I'm such a burden to the Omega race, I'm an embarrassment."

Tsukishima whined. How could Hinata speak so low of himself?! 

The taller male stood up from where he was sitting by the tub, and grabbed the spare towel, holding it out in his hands, waiting for the smaller Omega to stand up.

Hinata stood up, he found it much easier to move, now that he soaked in the tub for a while. 

"So everyone is really angry, then?"

Tsukishima nodded, wiping the water and left over bubbles off of Hinata's body. 

"Maybe I should apologise." The ginger said with a yawn. 

"You should wait a few days, you need to get all the rest you can. You took too many suppressants that it triggered a heat, and we all know heats take all the energy out of you."

Hinata nodded sleepily.  
"Yeah, guess you're right." 

"Of course I am." Tsukishima said, leading Hinata to the bed. 

Hinata laid down, wrapping his arms around the taller Omega. 

"Thanks for doing this." The ginger mumbled sleepily. 

"I didn't have a choice. Now go to sleep." 

Hinata nestled his head under the taller male's chin, hoping his heat didn't last very long.


End file.
